Babysitting Angels
by thismexican
Summary: With everything at bay, the Winchester's thought they have to deal with something deathly soon but not this! When God decided to come back just to dump as many angels on them as possible, even the archangels! Now they have to deal with human-angels, and douche archangels until they learn the true meaning of Humanity bull.
1. The Beginning of the End

_**Title:**_ Babysitting Angels

 _ **Word count:**_ 925

 _ **Summary:**_

With everything at bay, the Winchester's thought they would deal with something deathly soon but not this. Until God decided to come back just to dump as many angels on them as possible. Even the archangels!

 ** _Notes:_ ** Thank you for stopping by to read my story. This is my story in this platform under this name, so please forgive any mistakes you see, but I have plushed a few chapters in Quotev if you're interested. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Dean was dreaming of paradise when the sound of a buzzing phone woke him to the real world view. His body screamed in protest as he was once more sleeping in the wooden chair of the library. All he did the past three days were wasted on looking on a case and only to find out someone else killed it. Which meant being called in the middle of three a.m wasn't his best moment. A quick glance at the caller and threw in a small breath.

"Cas, I thought we discuss the whole four hours of sleep thing," His voice was deeper than usual thanks to the achol, and the familiar gravel voice responded.

"I apologize but Dean is an emergency," The panic of his voice was the thing that kept his mind from falling asleep, as he stood from the chair.

"Cas? Why are you calling me in the middle of -"

"Please Dean, I'm outside the bunker, I'm in need of assistance." He heard in the background people talking, but being so early and barely having any time to sleep, his brain was slow.

With great annoyance he walked away from his precious chair, and into the staircase. He thought of coffee, until he remembered again why he was up. It took a while but he was standing outside the door of the bunker, blinking at the sight in front of him.

There was Castiel, with other people who looked like they just saw a ghost, and the archangels were standing right behind them. His sleepy state of mind could only stare.

"Alright I'll get the gun." Before he could turn tail and get his gun, Castiel stepped in.

"Dean please let me explain." Castiel stated and Dean blinked. He was too damn tired to protest, but his mind was staring to become alert.

"Father wanted to teach angels something from humanity and he was strictly clear of what he wanted. Dean I don't know where else to go and you and Sam are my only friends here, please hear me out." Before Dean could respond with a snarky comment, the apparently-not-dead archangel Gabriel stood in.

"Dean-o! It's so good to see you little ball of angst! How you been? Love the new look by the way,"He stared at the archangel until he turned to Castiel.

"Cas, why the hell are the archangels still breathing?" Dean blinked at him and looked behind him to see somewhat familiar figures edging away from the archangels.

"This _is_ my problem Dean. I- I don't know where else to go," Dean sighed and looked behind him. Sam was still fast asleep to not come out to see what was all about.

"So angels turned human?" Sleep, why was it so hard to have?

"Yes, please Dean." With another sigh and a last glance he turned his back and walked right into the bunker, leaving the door open for them to follow. Sam was still asleep across the table with his laptop still open. He walked towards him and slam the laptop shut close making Sam jump with his gun out.

"Dean? What the hell?!" Sam's hair was all over the place, like his. And before he could answer him, the mysterious group of strangers walked into his view, Sam quickly raised his gun, but because of the lack of sleep for the past three days, his hands were shaky and his vision was no better.

"Sam meet people, people meet Sam. Archangels turn human, and those people I don't know. I'm going to sleep now." Before Dean could escape this nightmare, Castiel grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean, these "people" are angels who have never had true interactions with humans, and were turned human overnight. Please at least hear them out." His attention was now on the people awkwardly behind Castiel, painfully obviously not knowing what to do. They did look some how familiar. Sam then stepped right into his bubble

"Dean who are these people? Are those the archangels?! Is that _Lucifer?!"_ Sam whispered-yelled into his ear.

"I have no clue who they are, I trust Cas. And yes those douche archangels who I want to murder right after I have some sleep." He whispered-yelled right back. Castiel stepped in again, but this time Dean backed off.

"Castiel, I'm hungry, tired, and in desperate in need of sleep. Sam here will do all the talking while I sleep. Sounds good?" Sam gave him the bitchest bitch-face he could master. He held out his palm and gave him a daring look.

"Seriously Sam? What are we five?" He rolls his eyes and held out his palms, he knew that he wasn't going to be beaten in a stupid, rock,scissors game.

And that's how he got stuck on the library with the human-angels, while Sam slept away in his own damn bed. Fan-friggin'-tastic


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title** : Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words: 483**_

 _ **Summary:** Dean and Castiel now think what to do with the angels, when an unexpected visitor comes into the picture._

 _ **Notes:** Hello guys, thanks for visting, if you like this story, or think about something, please comment on it. _

_I'm sorry this story is a chapter too small, but the next will be larger so hand tight?_

* * *

 _"Angels, demons, what difference does it make? We don't get happy endings."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Dean was hating his life. But not has much for his dislike for angels. Castiel of course was an exception. Dislike was a too weak of a word, more like hatred, the same hatred a dog has when chasing the mailman.

He was seated on the library's table, with the ex-angels with the side of not-dead-archangels. Castiel was talking about how he needed his help, Heaven and all that jazz. His brain was now all alert as he was stuck on this uncomfortable chair with fallen angels and more dick archangels.

His life was just danny.

Gabriel was the least dick archangel of the group, even though he hated him and wanted him dead, he consider letting stay. Balthazar? He was at the far end of the table, and was one of the top speakers, maybe he too,he was killed because of them really. Anna? He didn't know why she was here, but that's good because she can stay.

Now what about that bitch- "Dean would you please allow the angels to stay and teach them the true ways of humanity?" Now even for Castiel that was a little too stiff. His head was rested on the pal of his hand and send Castiel the most bitch-I'm-done-face to him.

"Cas you of all people should understand that I don't bring the same people who want to kill me in and have a pretty sleepover. Those three?" He pointed to Anna, Balthazar, Gabriel, and turned his attention back to him. "I can deal with, but the rest I will shoot without a second thought." Before he could respond, Michael who was very quiet to begin with, spoke out.

"Because Father order you to teach us. You cannot disobey his word Dean Winchester." Michael seemed to be backed by Raphael, but Lucifer of all people looked closed-off and very quiet. Which fore him wasn't a good thing.

"Since when do yo care? You literally wanted to be your damn vessel and when did you ever care for "the ways of men bullshit?'" Michael fliched- _him flinch?-_ before he could respond Lucifer entered the picture.

"Since we became human, you-hnmhm!" Gabriel's hands was on Lucifer's mouth, which didn't know what to think at this point.

"Children! Children, please no more fighting!" Dean whipped his head around to find-

"Chuck?!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words: 1, 376**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own this, just the ideas my friend, even if I did own this I would make _

_Destiel happen._

 _ **Summary:** God came back and went up to fetch some help, until there's just a tiny problem_

 _ **Notes:** Hello! I told you I would come back with a bigger chapter, please to review telling me what you like so far and if you are enjoying it. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Michael, the prince of Light and the Greatest Warrior of Heaven, was naked and very much human. It felt a bare few seconds ago when he was immovable and beaten on the Cage deep in Hell.

He took his surroundings, a clearing that was surrounded by thick trees. His stomach felt, weird, like something was waiting to happen, when he froze. He _felt._ He wasn't supposed to feel, so Archangel Michael was freaking out at this point. He couldn't feel his Grace that burned brighter than fire, he couldn't feel his wings that took him across the world. The overwhelming sensations of his human self and he found himself crying. He! The Great Archangel Michael was sobbing like a child!

He was far too busy trying to think straight that he didn't notice another figure coming near.

"Michael? Brother? Please Father let it be you," The familiar voice freed him from the thoughts that were eating his mind, to see Raphael. His brother too seemed to be human and he looked just as overwhelmed as him.

"Raphael? Brother, what in Heaven's name is going on? Why-Why are am I a human?!" He tried to calm down, but his thoughts were running wild and his body took no command from him. How could he, the most obedient son, be more punished than this? Has his suffering in the Cage not be enough for his crime? He could no ,onger remember much of what happened in Hell, like there was a wall blocking him from doing so, and for that he was grateful.

Raphael stood awkwardly there before sitting down next to his very naked brother. Michael seemed to posses a younger version of John Winchester, but with a few minor differences, but enough to be noticed. His senses were muffled, like if they were covered by cotton, he could no longer hear his brothers or sisters, and he couldn't touch Heaven. In the first time in eons, he never felt such overwhelming panic and fear.

They just sat there, dealing with their own wild thoughts, when another light broke through the night sky and there stood two very naked man and another shorter man.

Michael, and Raphael immediately recognized the naked men as their fellow brothers. They looked spooked and lost but the man in between them sighed when looking at them.

"Honestly this is the first ever attempt of bringing back archangels, so sorry for not getting you clothes." He smiled sheepishly, in a snap of a finger was heard they were all dressed in soft cotton fabrics. The man standing in front of them was the "dead" prophet Chuck Shurley. But they knew better.

"Father! Father what has happened to us? I can no longer feel my grace! What has happened?" Michael wanted noting more than to throw himself to his Father and cry to his Father but his body just shook and didn't follow his word. His limbs felt somehow heavier and it became harder to breath.

"Please don't cry Michael. Everything will be alright, I just need a few minutes to get everyone ready, I- I needed all of you to understand my true intentions of Humanity like I did. So until you learn, I won't allow you to have your'e graces back." Michael and Raphael were too shock to disagree, Gabriel looked lost in his thoughts for the first time in a long time. Lucifer took a few steps back and looked at his Father with wary.

Chuck coughed and smiled even though his children were turned human. "I'll send you to someone that I know will protect you and teach you when he sees what I see. Alright rise up children," Michael and Raphael rose together and Gabriel took a step forward.

"Oh my! Look at the band is back! Just like the old times, huh pops?" Gabriel smirked and his eyes lacked their usual mischief look, but Lucifer in the other hand was standing back, having a look on his face that he hadn't had in eons. And Gabriel seen some things, that told something. His older brother that technically killed him as off; he was closed-in, vulnerable and somewhat smaller.

He was about to make him a offer to get into the family circle when God beat him to it. "Lucifer? My son, please join us, we have much to discuss." Lucifer looked disturbed, his eyes going back and forth between his brothers and his Father that had his arms wide open. With a few steps he was surrounded by the same people that he once called family.

In a flash of light they were gone.

Only to come back to a place where they all once called home, Heaven. It was somewhat colder than they remembered, the halls were empty and soon they were filling up with angels.

They looked surprised too as well, the scene would be a bit ridiculs if you weren't there. All the dead archangels- human- standing behind their Father like children. Chuck looked at each of his creations that he once put each faith in. Most had their wings burned or broken. In a snap of a finger the light in they were all gone and the small group found themselves alone again.

"Father?" A lone voice in the brought their attention back. The lone angel stood there with his eyes broken. His wings were more broken and burned than the rest, because he was an angel that lost faith in their own creator.

Castiel.

"Hello Castiel, you look well," Castiel stood motionless as he looked around the group. He couldn't find himself to look at the man in the middle as a warm feeling started to surround him.

"Castiel you were always special not broken. Even if you did made some mistakes, you done good too. This is why I want you to do a small favor," The light was then pressing his back, it was like a gentle push and he started to walk towards his fallen brothers.

"I never meant for all of this to happen, the apocalypse wasn't my word, it was a test. And you were the golden star that passed. This is why I'm trusting you with them, take them to the same man who taught you how to be human. I trust you, well do you accept?" Castiel nodded silently, wondering if this wasn't a trick made by the angels. Before they could utter a protest the light consumed them again.

* * *

They were in the same field that the archangels were once in. Castiel could almost forget about everything if it wasn't for the archangels on his back.

"So baby bro, where are we going?" Gabriel teased as he clapped his hands down. Castiel looked lost, wondering why he even agreed to this madness. And the hell he should do with Heaven's most powerful weapons turned human.

"We... shall contact Dean and Sam to lend us some shelter for the night." Castiel's strained voice was enough of a pitiful sight, it reminded him of when Dean discovered he was a virgin and when he took him to that awful place where they were chased out.

"Are you insane? The Winchesters will never accept us! Do you wish to die at their hands?" Michael exclaimed, even Lucifer had to agree. What on Earth's name was this little angel thinking?

"The Winchesters consider me as a friend, they might not like the idea, but I'll try to work out a deal with them." Ans that's how they ended up in front of the old bunker's door where the Winchesters lived. Until more surprises of course.

"Castiel?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:** Babysitting Angel_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own this, just the ideas my friend, and even if I did I would have made Destiel happen._

 _ **Words:** 1,368_

 _ **Summary:** Castiel regroups with the people of his past, before confronting Dean and Sam but then another person _

_makes an appearance._

 _ **Notes:** Hello! I'll try to make this chapter even longer than the last one, but there is no promises in there. Just to make this clear this takes place before the angels fell, but just before Castiel worked with Metaron, Please review to tell me what you think so far._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Balthazar?" Castiel stepped in front of the group, where the archangels looked at each other. Balthazar was standing there along the steps of the bunker's door with other people. Balthazar took a cautious step in front of him and hugged his friend. Castiel stiffen but loosen as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"But how? You-" He stop in midway as he remembered how he killed him, how his light banished as he slipped through the floor with his blade in his chest.

"Don't worry about little old me, no hard feelings huh?" He looked shaken, and personally no one would blame him. Being brought back to life wasn't a easy step.

Castiel looked behind his brother to see others like him. There stood Anna, his fallen friend that tried to do some good but ended up in a wrong path.

"Anna," She looked up startled, her face was paler and she looked around herself spooked. The last thing she remembered doing was getting burned alive by the Archangel Michael for messing with the bloodline. Now she was standing with others like her, in a strange place she has never been before with no idea what has happened.

"C-Castiel? Brother what has happened to us?" A small voice from the back of the group brought his attention, and he wished he hadn't. There was a visible shaken Samandriel was still in his bloody clothes as he remembered but his skin was unbroken and the blood was cleaned off his face.

"So! Field trip is over?" Gabriel strolled in to save the day, but in a flash of light he was forced to close his eyes as the light surrounded them. Instead of their Father appearing in front of them, there was another man in his place. He looked shaken like the rest of them, but Castiel knew he was an angel but didn't know who this angel was. He quickly made his blade appear as he stood in place.

"Who are you? What have you come for?" The angel was going to speak when Michael quickly brought him to the ground. Castiel was still in shock but he quickly recover to pulled Michael of the angel. The rest pulled back as they saw the clearly furious archangel. No matter if he was mortal, he is still had a lot of impact on the angels-turned-humans.

"Michael! Stop please brother, I mean no harm!" The angel exclaimed as he was helped up by Balthazar and Castiel pulled Michael away and towards the group.

"I am not your brother, you traitor!" Castiel somehow separated both of them and put himself as a wall separating two storms. Lucifer pulled Michael back as well Gabriel, and with some form of reassurance Castiel turned to the angel whom Michael attacked. He looked like any normal angel for only one thing, he couldn't place a name of his grace.

"Who are you? I cannot recognize your grace," His voice was wary, but cautious. Balthazar and Anna moved back a little while The rest of the archangels stood back.

"His name is Gadreel, the angel who let the serpent into the garden. You wouldn't be able to remember him, because he was to be doom locked away for the rest of time." Raphael spoke for the angels as they gasped and took a step back. Gadreel flinched at the words, hurt in the manner.

"I didn't _let_ him in, I didn't know who or what he was," His words were formal but he was shaking. Honestly Castiel wanted to his mission that his Father gave him, but he could only watch as the angels erupted into chaos of chatter. Anna and Balthazar were talking about past events and what to do with the angel, while the archangels just wanted to leave him behind.

"Enough! We won't accomplish anything like this. Like us, he was given a second change, so we will discuss this after we have some shelter from the storm," Even though there was no storm up in there heads there was going to be one just now. Lucifer has still hasn't said a word, Gadreel looked like the worst of all of them, Gabriel was stepping back from the conflict and the angels chatter away their opinions, and Castiel was in the center of it all.

But his rescue came from an unexpected person. "Enough! Guys we have to silence for once, Castiel is right. Why don't we discuss the past when we get a roof up in our heads, yeah? Well go on Cassie, summon on the Winchesters." Castiel nodded and took out the devise that Dean had given him once apon a time. Balthazar, Anna, and along with Samandriel looked at him in surprised, obviously not expecting the Winchesters coming to their help.

The phone rang for a few seconds and he feared that his friend wouldn't answer until a sleepy voice brought his fears away.

 _"Cas, I thought we discuss the whole four hours of sleep thing,"_ Dean's voice sounded tired and he regretted calling him at such hours knowing what he goes through in the days.

"I apologize but Dean is an emergency," He noticed how the angels went quite as he mention his name and the confusion of Gadreel that was still being shot with glares.

 _"Cas? Why are you calling me in the middle of-"_

"Please Dean, I'm outside the bunker, I'm in need of assistance." He looked towards the door at separated them and heard the click of the phone making as his call as ended. He looked towards the group, "I need all of you to be in your best behavior, Dean and Sam are ... going through some problems, so please follow my lead and try not to provoke them, we need them too much for them to rejected us." They looked like they were being scolded by a grown-up, but before they could utter a complain the door of the old bunker open.

There stood a very tired looking Dean, and he just looked at them like they were just another problem which in a way they were. He looked at them with another tired expression before replying. "Alright I'll get my gun." But Castiel quickly turned into action and went on about trying to let them stay. So honestly they were extremely surprised that Dean let the door open for them to follow.

Inside was more warm and welcoming than outside and it surprised them even more at the state of the place, but that didn't prepare them for finding a sleeping Sam surrounded by the books of the Lore. It was a bit funny watching him stumble with waving gun as he introduced them. Which he even take the time to speak their names before trying to run off again. The brothers talked in low voices as the group of angels took a look around the place. With their eyes of course, since this was after all the Home of the Winchester's, the Brothers that overcame the apocalypse and locked up two of the Archangels in the Pit.

So when one of the Winchesters went away and the other remained they were on edge since they didn't know what they were planning. They sat down on the table were books of the Lore were stacked on top of each other. There Michael almost flew their chance if it wasn't for an unexpected guest. Again.

"Chuck?!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words: 876**_

 _ **Disclaimers:** I don't own anything but ideas my friend, and even if I did Destiel would long been a reality. _

_**Summary:** Chuck makes an unexpected visit, Dean want to kill himself for the choices he is making, and the angels almost set the place on fire, and all he wants is sleep. _

_**Notes:** Hello! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and special thank you for those who reviewed on the last chapters, it truly makes me happy! So please review telling me what you think so far!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Dean looked at the man in front of him, if he was even a man that was. Chuck was standing on the steps leading to the library, and the angels who had already stood up. Dean wanted to stand up as well, but he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and let his head rest in his palm and took deep breaths.

"I know you're tired Dean, but open your eyes and rise," The command was clear and Dean slowly open his eyes to meet Chuck's. He looked better than the last time he seen him. That was when he was scrawny man that was a prophet that was drinking his life away. He wanted to shout at him, demanding some answers of what the hell is going on with world. Chuck simply smile and nodded to his head. He didn't want to stand up, too tired but like a true Winchester he is he somehow stood up. The angels moved out of the way and Chuck put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Hello Dean long time no see?" Then the light started to surround him as he felt like he was being cradled with it, then the blissful darkness took over.

* * *

Anna along the rest of the angels-turned-human were forced to close their eyes as they witness their Father's Grace start to surround Dean. She wanted to go out there and somehow help Dean, but her feet remain stuck to the ground. When the light dimmed, she was able to open her eyes and Dean was gone. She panic, she wanted to tell him so much. Tell him how sorry she was, how she begged for his forgiveness, and how she didn't deserve his forgiveness. She was going to kill- no _erase_ his whole being, she was going kill his precious mother and father, something that mustn't go easy under the rug. All she wanted was for the fighting to end, and she thought she was doing the right thing even though every voice in her head told her otherwise.

And now he's gone.

But she wasn't the only one who was in a daze. Witnessing something like angel's grace was already dangerous enough, but their Father's? It was brighter than she could possibly see. Castiel was also in a panic, witnessing God's grace and then seeing your friend being taken wasn't good for him. But before she could do anything Sam Winchester stumble out of the hallway, almost falling to his side with a gun at hand. He looked worse up close. He was barefoot, his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked worse than the last time she saw him, when there was still _something_ on his eyes.

"Cas?! What- What happened I- I heard the thing!" Sam was trying to focus only in Castiel and not Dean's magical friends. He was woken up by this noise then light as he then thought of his brother. He was still in a daze as he stumble out of the hallways.

"I don't know where he took him," Castiel's voice was lower if scared he would speak louder something would pop by. Sam stumble trying to regain his balance almost fell if it wasn't for Gabriel who lucky was behind him, he would have fallen to the ground.

"Hello Samsquash! Long time no see, but that doesn't mean you have to throw yourself at me though." Sam threw him a bitchface and Gabriel smirked as Sam tried to stand up again. But this time Gabriel took pity on the moose, and helped him up.

"Cas? What happened? Where is my brother?" Sam demanded as he tried to remain some of his dignity. Castiel stood silent before meeting his eye.

"He took him." Sam was now worrying, where was Dean? He knew something big happened by the looks of the people close to him. He was extremely surprised that he found it was Anna and Balthazar he was looking at. He looked at Castiel again but this time his eyes were at blaze.

"Castiel, Where is my brother?" He couldn't live with himself knowing that Dean was taken while he was sleeping it off, the mere thought caused his stomach to flip.

"Father took him, where we don't know." The cold voice was unmistakable. He heard his voice throughout centuries stuck down where his worse memories were. He didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

"Lucifer."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words:** 1, 042_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the ideas my friend, if I did Destiel be a reality. _

_**Summary:** Chuck goes on to explain the importance of His family._

 _ **Notes:** Hello! Sorry about last chapter, making it shorter than normal. And special thanks to lululillie, for reviewing. Please review telling me how you enjoy it or something. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dean felt the shifting under his feet, the change in the air as it filled up with raw power coming from the man himself. He felt everything go still and he cautiously opened his eyes. He was in a different room, that's for sure. The man Himself was standing a feet away, and the change in him was immediately noticed as he didn't feel tired anymore, like the chains were gone. For a very long time now he felt at peace.

"Hello Dean, sorry about me pulling you away, I need to talk to you." Dean was now sitting right in front of a fireplace with Chuck at his side.

"Wow, what the hell?" It was nice, the feeling that the place gave off, like a blanket of warmth fell on him. Usually it gave him the creeps, but now he was in "awe and goodness" stage.

"Yeah sorry again. But first, some beer?" Dean felt oddly grateful that he had something that he saw familiar, when the thought process caught on to him. Suddenly thousands of questions and thoughts came rushing through.

"Wait a minute, where are we? Where were you? Where's Sam? Is he okay?-" Chuck chuckled and put his beer down on the small table separating them.

"He's fine Dean. But let's talk first," Dean gulped down the beer and mentally prepare himself.

"Alright then, let's talk."

* * *

Sam felt his grip of the gun tighten as he turned around to face his worse nightmare. There standing behind Michael and Raphael was Lucifer, but he looked different. He looked... smaller, somehow. Like the bad energy of the Devil was gone and the shell was left. Sam gulped and he took a step back and turned his attention to the rest of the group. He stiffen but let loose a bit when he saw some familiar faces.

"Anna, Balthazar?" There was another angels by their side but he didn't seemed to recognize them. Anna smiled and stepped in the side hug him, he remember what she did, well was going to do. But he knew that deep down in her heart she was good, I mean she did fell for humanity at one point. Balthazar gave him a small nod, but kept his gaze down as he shifted a bit. He didn't know how he died until pone night Castiel told them. He felt somewhat bad, as they died because of them.

"Who are you guys?" Sam put his gun tucked away again as Castiel gave him some insurance that nothing too bad would happen, The angels from the left with the red cap stepped up, and he saw some familiar thing in him. His brain tried to connect the dots as he looked at that young face.

"My name is Samandriel," And then he remembered. He was the angel that was killed merciless by Castiel. He stiff a nod and moved his attention to the next angels to the right. He didn't look familiar at all, and maybe he was a new angel that they needed to help. Honestly he didn't want to even be in the same room as them, too much story.

"My name is Gadreel," The name sounded familiar, as a foggy memory. He tried to make some connection to anything that he heard that name from. When Gabriel beat him to it, "You wouldn't know him, he is the angel that let the serpent into the Garden." Then a small 'click' was made. He read about him in a book somewhere in the library. But he looked so much different than the books.

"Well-no I didn't _let_ him- I just- I," He stopped himself midway through his stuttering and look at the ground. Sam cleared his throat and looked Castiel, who was still silent by the way.

"Cas a word, please?"

* * *

"Okay, so I don't want to overwhelmed them, so I took care of some of their memories for the time being, so they won't cause too much trouble, well maybe Gabriel but I don't know for sure, well not to worry I have faith I think.." It was weird to see _God_ , of all things, ramble on, it was a bit human if he could say. Then the information started to process. Then he remembered those words utter by his English teacher when he was in middle school, saying how he wouldn't accomplish anything in life. And here he was sitting next to God drinking beer, take that!

Then a chuckle was reached his ear and he look down blushing a bit. "You see Dean, I picked you to carry too much weight on your shoulders, even if you were a small child. I- I never wanted that to happen to you, but you became the Righteous Man, the Man who carried the world on your shoulders since a small child. That's why I didn't make this decision sooner, but you're Dean Winchester, the man who can do anything!" Dean found himself blushing, he tried to fight it off, but he was never praised like this. Sure Bobby, even Sam made some comments, but make him feel like this? _God_ \- of all people- was praising _him_.

A warm hand took his thoughts away as he look at Chuck. He had a sad expression, why would he be sad for the man who broke the world? "Dean, you are far stronger and smarter than you give yourself credit for. What do you say, will you accept the big next challenge?" Dean wondered if he said no to God, but he got curios, what would it be like bossing around archangels?

So maybe that's why he said it, maybe that's why he found God smiling at him. "Sure why not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Title: Babysitting Angels_**

 _ **Words:**_

 _ **Summary:** Dean returns to deal with the restless angels, and Sam and Dean have a little talk afterwards. _

_**Notes:** Hey! Thanks for those who review in the last chapters, it really means a lot! Anyways please to tell what you think so far._

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the imagination my friend._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Sam stepped out of the hearing rage as he pulled Castiel out into the kitchen. He waited for a few seconds before exploding in his face.

"Cas! What the hell are those archangels doing here? I thought it was just a messed up hallucination... but is he really here?" His voice got quieter as he trailed off. Castiel didn't know how to make his friend better, he knew it was his fault that his wall were now dust, and that he had to deal with those hallucinations by himself.

"Yes Sam, you're brother, God came and took him to a disclosed location. I'm sorry Sam but for now we have to wait-" But of course you never truly have to wait for the Winchester's luck to start, as the building shook once more and the warm light was back. Sam and Castiel steady themselves by the table as the raw power from the air was almost enough to bring them to their knees. As the light dimmed, Sam ran out the door, remembering when the light came his brother was gone. All fear drained from him as he saw the familiar back of his brother.

"Dean?" He felt exhausted but he didn't argue as he dragged himself across the room to get to his brother. He hugged him fearing that if he let go that damn light will take him away. "I got you Sam, I got you." His brother whispered in his ear, but that wasn't an excuse.

"Dean where the hell were you?!" Sam lightly pushed him away and pulled him into the hallway away from the angels. Dean looked okay, no harm done if he could say. But he didn't know what has happened to him since. After Kevin being in the wind, he couldn't lose his brother too.

"Sam, Sam is alright. I'm okay. He'll speak with you too later." Dean's respond with the stacking questions with not enough answers was troubling, but he let go. Sam sighed and gave Dean a bitchface.

"Look, you remember Chuck? Crazy prophet writing about us?" Sam slowly nodded. "Well, he's alive. And he's God."

"Wait what?"

* * *

Samandriel was a good angel. He as one of the few angels that actually believed Castiel was good, even if his actions weren't great. He was in the Home of the Winchester's, the Brothers who stopped destiny in it's tracks. He wanted to look at books surrounding the tables where they were currently stationed. But Michael and Castiel ordered them not to touch anything or wonder off. But Balthazar and Anna weren't doing that.

Balthazar was currently holding one very sharp sword that he knew that the archangels wouldn't like at all.

"Balthazar please put the sword back," Castiel returned from wherever Sam Winchester dragged him out to, and Michael too had a annoying expression.

"Balthazar this place does not belong to us, put the sword down and follow orders." Michael tried to use the whole "commander voice" but since he was now human the affect wasn't as promising. Instead Anna stood up and wondered to the bookshelves picking up books with somewhat promising titles. Gabriel snorted and also stood up. Raphael wasn't as annoyed as Michael but it still showed.

"Gabriel where are you going?" Gabriel walked past Castiel as he venture off into the hallway, stopping by Castiel's question.

"Well, we're humans now, that means that we will get hungry. I'm hungry, there must be a kitchen somewhere in this batcave so why not?" Castiel followed Gabriel disappearing into the hallway. As Balthazar and Anna were getting ready to leave as well, Michael started lecturing them into why they should stay. Samandriel tried to get as far away from the violence as possible, and he wasn't the only one. Gadreel, who sat at the very back had his head down avoiding any eye contact. Samandriel made his way as quietly as possible to his side, he jumped slightly when he sat next to him.

"Are you alright? You seem distressed," Samandriel knew this was the same angel who let Mankind into the fated doomed, and he knew by his eyes that he didn't let that happen like others told him. After all Heaven did lie and poked into their heads many times.

"I am not wanted here, Father thought about giving me a second chance and I took it without a second thought. I am... lost," It took a lot of his will not to make him feel welcome right away, he didn't know how he would react. So instead he gave him a kind smile.

"Brother, I do believe that we all deserve a second chance. Even when others don't think so," Gadreel looked grateful as at least someone could welcome him. That's when his thoughts let them to where he was, and who those pair of humans were. So he turned to the angel next to him.

"Who were those humans? They have such different than any other human I have encounter," Samandriel looked at the group of angels up front before answering in a hushed tone.

"Those were the Winchester's Brothers, they were meant to house both Archangels Michael and Lucifer during the apocalypse. But they overthrew their Fate and stopped it instead. They also stopped their destinies, killed pagan gods, killed those monsters that pose a threat to mankind, even locked away the leviathans when they were freed. I don not know how much more they have done since I have died, but by how strong they are, they have done much more," Gadreel was struck awe, he remembered how Mankind was before their doom. How fragile their bodies were, and to think that those humans not only stopped their destinies but killed monsters for Mankind, they faced the Leviathans monsters far worse that brought chills to the Host but locked them away? Not even the archangels could face them alone, but humans could?

That made him wonder, how strong they truly were and not the same fragile humans before their doom. He turned to his brother again, eager to get more tales of the Winchester's.

"They stopped the Leviathans? I heard their names being whispered sometimes in the cells, but I didn't know how much they done," Samandriel smiled at his brother, he too didn't know how far their battles have gone.

"They are more powerful than the normal human, brother. For they are the Winchester's, so-" And then the light cut through the room muffling out any noise. He had forgotten about their deal of how human they were. When he did open his eyes God stood there, along his side was the oldest Winchester.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words:** 1, 204_

 _ **Summary:** God takes a second to second to explain some things to the angels, Gabriel makes a sandwich, and Dean finally sleeps!_

 _ **Notes:** Hello! Thanks for stopping by and I'm sorry that I didn't update as recent as much as I would want to. I do hope that you enjoy, do review. And a special thanks to Lululillie_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Dean finally made it to his room untouched and unfazed by the ex-angels. While Dean finally made it to his bed and close his eyes for the first time in three days with some peace.

/

Meanwhile Chuck and the angels were sitting in the tables in the library. Gabriel walked in with a sandwich at hand and Castiel at his back. Michael and Lucifer were standing side-by-side, while Chuck sat in one of the tables. "Father? What happened to Dean?" Michael sat up and Raphael sat beside him. The angels sat up and walked towards Him, and the newly returned God sat down in one of the armchairs.

"He's resting, he really needs it for later. But that's not why I'm here for, Gadreel." The angel flinched and moved away from Samandriel, who waited by his side. Thoughts of passed eons were returning. He often asked himself why he was so weak or why didn't his Father just killing would be a better option than torture.

"How are you? Are-Are you adjusting well?" Gadreel flinched hard, he hated himself for causing such a reaction in front of his Father. God sighed and stood up, looking at his children.

"I'm sure you all know why you are here for," Michael sat beside Him, along with Raphael, Lucifer and Gabriel were along opposite sides of the room while Balthazar and Anna along with Samandriel were silent and sitting along the table once more. They were all stiff and Gabriel sighed before finishing his sandwich.

"So Dad, what's the game-plan? I mean there is a reason why you are leaving us with the Winchesters boys, right? The same ones that hate our guts?" Gabriel leaned, arms crossed he often thought of his time in Heaven where his Father was actually Father. The time in Heaven were peace and happiness was an actually thing.

"Yes, I _need_ you to understand why they do what they do. Like why they have have to do certain things that _I_ still don't understand. They are special, sometimes stupid yes, but they are so clever and strong. They stopped so many things and saved the world from your hands, you sworn to protect that was your job. Now they have taken arms, something that was never meant to happen. And what you guys did, I mean it was horrible and-and- wait I'm rambling again. See! Humans, they rub on you, in a good way." God sat down and rubbed his forehead, these days were stressful, and adding to the fact that the angels need to learn so many they could see what he sees.

Before the archangels could make some snarky remark, Sam came back cooled off from wherever he came from. The room was already tense but Sam walking in was maybe salvation disguised as a hell breaking loose. Sam stopped midway through the stairs, already chocking on the tense atmosphere. The archangels were crowding around a much smaller man. He was something he never expected to see again.

"Chuck?" The-not-dead-so-prophet was sitting in one of the many chairs so the library. Chuck stood up and smiled brightly at the new guest. "Sam! There you are, come here." Sam walked cautiously towards the not-dead-prophet.

"Chuck? How are you here? Aren't you dead?" He sounded blunt, yes, but given the past events that happened under his roof he was more than on edge. Last time he saw the prophet was when the apocalypse was still on roll and the world was saved from it. Chuck smiled sheepishly. He put his hand resting on his arm. Sam was more than creep out by the ways that the angels were looking at him and Chuck. Chuck suddenly alive and the angels in awed, he turned to his friend Castiel who he too was in the dazed.

"Sam is good to see you again," Chuck cut off his thoughts before they wondered too far.

"Um, is good to see you too, I guess. But how did you get here? Did Cas bring you here or something else?" Chuck led him to one of the chairs next to him and sat him down. He saw how the archangels flinched at the way he made way for him.

"You need sit down for this, I think," Sam was more than weird out by the prophet. Kevin was in the wind far too soon. He remembered seeing him when he was hit by his plumber when Castiel was exploded on him.

"I'm sorry about the plumber by the way, but for your questions. I got here by my own, I'm not dead, and Castiel was part of the people who got me here, you are one of them too." Sam nodded and looked around the room where Balthazar was leaning on his chair and mouthed something.

"Um, Chuck where's my brother?" Chucked smiled when he shrugged.

"Sleeping, he really would need when the time comes, I talked to him before he went to sleep, but I need to talk to you too." By the mention of his talk, he knew. He remembered the way that he talked now, he remembered the way that seemed more than he was. The 'click' on his brain was now made him frozen on his spot, sitting in front of him was GOD. Oh his brain was in a dazed, so many questions about so many things. He couldn't believe that God hit him in the head with a plumber.

Although he couldn't see, his dim damaged soul shined so brightly that could even equal to his brother, the angels blinked back as they saw the soul sing and danced in it's own way of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the plumber again. But I need you to understand what you have to do, are you listing?" He nodded fast, like an excited child who was going to be told a secret he couldn't tell anyone.

"The archangels they need to be brought back into the light side, back to be a jedi. The angels here, lost their way too, but they learn their mistakes. They will help you turn them back. Could you help your brother do this?" Sam nodded because he was in a dazed and couldn't fully process what he said. Maybe it still hasn't sink far enough for him to actually think of the millions of ways that this could go wrong. He nodded because maybe he was stupid enough to believe that he could do this. Maybe this was a good way, a way that both sides sized their arms.

Or maybe it was hell carved with good intentions.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words:**_

 _ **Summary:** With God on the wind, the angels try to figure something out and Sam and Dean try to get their facts straight._

 _ **Notes:** Hello! Long time no see, huh? So please review for anything and do please enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Chuck talked on about the angels and Heaven, along with other things that Sam's brain couldn't catch. He was still in a dazed as Chuck started to ramble on.

"I mean come on right? Who wants to have a beast _eat_ their children? So back to the topic, they aren't allergic to anything, I think. I don't know, I hope not. I'm going to get some coffee after this, I need it. I'm good dad, am I a good dad? Sam am I a good dad?" Sam nodded and Chuck breath a laugh, "See! Maybe I have a good chance of making all of this right again, I mean I remember when the angels didn't fought or when they were all cute little children, do I have picture of them? Wait back to topic, I have to leave to make some business with the Heaven and Death and people, I'm tired. I wish I was human again. But this is the case now, please try to treat my children as your family. Protect them, feed them or whatever families do." Sam nodded, still not escaping the dazed that covered his eyes.

"Wait what about Dean?" Chuck stood up, along with Michael and Raphael, Lucifer and Gabriel moved aside their sides and the rest of the angels bowed their heads.

"Anna, I'm glad that you left for Humanity, you were one of the few who followed my word, but you did kinda went off trialed. You did some good child." His words laced with love, had Anna almost fall to her knees. His words were something that never thought of crossing her mind, why would it? Next was Balthazar, he too was a nervous.

"Balthazar, you did good as well. You helped, and died for the Winchesters, something they hold dear in their heart. You did your best, even if it lead to some dark roads, you always had pure intentions. I'm proud of you. Do good for them, please." Balthazar nodded, but the words struck something that had never happen. How could God say such? He was a thief, a pity of one as well, yet He was proud of him?

"Samandriel, my child. You were killed in the crossfire, something that would never happen again. You have a pure golden heart, and that's good. Please, do look after your brothers and sister alike with the Winchester's." A queez in his shoulder already had him over the top. He met Him! He, a lesser angel, met Him, something that only a handful had the honor of. He knew that this was something he would never heard of.

"Gadreel? My son, are you going to be okay here? I need you to be strong, the others wouldn't hurt you. We are now in Earth, the Winchesters will help you through. You and the others are here to learn from them, I myself learned so much from them that brought me here today." Gadreel stood there shocked, he remembered the humans before they were corrupted and how fragile they were. Could they really teach something so powerful that made God return and actually _teach_ something to the All Knowing?

"My child, it was not your fault," His grace wrapped itself around him, even invisible to the naked eye, he could feel it. It was like a tight hug, something you give whenever saying something as strong as His words.

"I'll come around whenever I can, please Sam, do help them see the light again." And the bunker shook and the walls were glowing, even the archangels were caught by surprised. A yelp by the back proved that Gabriel had fallen over a book that had fallen over. "OH yeah, I protected the bunker even more, hope you don't mind!" His shouting was over the light buzz and the air was still again. The walls stopped and the light faded and the angels were left with far too many questions for their taste.

* * *

Sam was still trying to get his head wrapped around the fact that he had just meet God, something he never thought possible. But then so many questions were never asked.

Sam looked over and saw that every mess was cleaned up, and the angels were as shaken as he was. He never experience God's power like this. Then his other previous thoughts too were unanswered. Where was Dean? What happened to them? Were they really going to take in some archangels that hatred them with passion?

He moved passed the quiet angels to Dean's room. He wanted someone to talk to, someone who would help figure out these thoughts. And his brother was always there no matter what had happened. He didn't even bother to knock, he just strolled in and sat in the floor by the edge of the foot of the bed. He was going to be there when Dean did wake up, he could get some answers.

He ignored the calling of his name and the didn't bother to blink when the door of his brother's was open. He needed time for himself. He had meet God. He knew he was overreacting. But how could he not? He wanted to ask the angels about Him, but he knew that they too were shocked as well. All he needed now was some coffee and he was good to go for at least some hours. Maybe if he had payed more attention to Chuck, when he was still posed as Chuck, he might have known.

But right now he needed coffee.

* * *

The archangels, along with the others, shook themselves off their daze. It's has been so long since they had last seen their Father's light in such a way. Even if was weaker than most.

Sam ran off to lord knows where, and the angels were now trying to get their heads around this. Castiel sighed, he never expected this from Him. When he turned himself as a guide for the angels, he never thought this would happen. He knew that he had a job to do. Lucifer was still silent and Raphael was still at Michael's side. He often wondered why he had taken the task of impossibility.

"Come I would show you some rooms were you may rest," Castiel hadn't explored as much as the Winchesters but he does have a good sense of direction. Gabriel was with Anna and Balthazar who were calling for Sam. The archangels were talking and giving examples of following orders, he was sick of it.

They passed Dean's room, where Sam was sitting at the floor he seemed deep in thought and Castiel decided to leave his friend be. The made it to one of many rooms has the beds were two separated. Anna and Balthazar were first in, they seemed excited for having their own room, something they can call theirs. The next room was also like the same as the last. There Gadreel and Samandriel entered. They seemed unsure if they really had this as their own.

The archangels though, they were picky. He knew that they couldn't sleep to certain people. Raphael didn't want to sleep anywhere where he had in mind. But that didn't matter as they were tired. That surprised them greatly. As he finally put them into a room, he was far too tired to make any complains as he entered the now quiet library.

This is now his personal hell.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title: Babysitting angels**_

 _ **Words:**_

 _ **Summary:** Dean finally wakes up wot a nightmare straight from Hell._

 _ **Notes:** Hey! I'm updating! So do please review telling if you see something or want to say anything._

 _Yeah, do please enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

When Dean finally woke up, he was at peace. His body wasn't as worn out as he thought he was supposed to be. The thoughts were already returning from the previous night, or was it day? He was cheerful that he wasn't weary, but his mind was far from it. The room was silent as it could get, only the soft snores of someone else in the room as him. He clutched the gun under his pillow and was ready to jump at the slightest movement when he caught sight of Sam.

He was passed out in the floor of his bed, his oversize body was twisted in a unnatural way and he took pity in his younger brother. He tried to be careful, but his sheer mass was far too big and was a difficulty on his own. But he made it to the bed, where Sam could at least have some rest for a few hours. He hated that Sam was so tired that he didn't woke up when he moved him, blaming himself for his need of rest.

But the most important thing is coffee, as always.

By the way that the bunker was silent, he figured that maybe this was all a messed up dream that his brain made up due to the three days without sleep. That's until he saw Castiel sitting in the library, he was reading one of the bunker's unknown books. The chairs were all messed up from their own tables, pointing that maybe that wasn't a messed up dream. But he needed some evidence first.

"Uh, Cas? Did the archangels really here or was it a messed up dream?" He prayed that this was all a messed up dream, but the more he thought of it the more disturbed he became. Could he and Sam really take care of Archangels? They couldn't properly take care of themselves much less more angels on the Winchester Wagon.

"Yes, Father resurrected some angels that we had a history with, along with the Archangels," Dean groaned. He never thought it through did he? But it was too late for that now. First thing is first. Coffee. He needed before anymore thinking can occur. He walked to the kitchen as looking for any scraps of food. The only thing that he could eat was pancake mix. Meaning that he had to make it. Great.

Coffee, no matter where he looked he could not find it. The last bags of it was in the trash, and he mentally cursed himself for forgetting to buy more. But then his stomach decided to make an appearance and growl loudly.

Without much thought he pour the mix into a big bowl and started to get the other things needed to make it. Since he didn't have all he needed he called for the back-up. "Hey Cas! Come in here!" Soon as he spoke his name Castiel appeared at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Dean? What do you need assistance in?" Dean smiled and picked up a small sheet of paper that he found by the cabinets, along with a small pencil he wrote some things needed.

"I need these as soon as possible. I don't think I can wait any longer, so please hurry up and get it for me, here these should be enough." Since he didn't even bother to change clothes last night, he too didn't bother to get the things out, like his wallet.

"Are these for some spell?" Dean laughed.

"No Cas, those are for breakfast. I need them to finish it," Castiel seemed to have some doubt but he flew off to collect the ingredients. Dean then turn his full attentions to the stove in front of him. He was mixing and cutting, multi tasking as fast as possible, hoping that Sam would he able to get up by smelling the half finished food. He never thought of attempting out loud, but having to grow up as fast as he did, he was a pretty damn good cook.

"Dean I have returned with the items you requested," Dean turned around as Castiel carried two plastic bags.

"Thanks, you can wait for your brothers I guess," And with that Dean was alone once more. He remembered the talk with God, that made him paused as he was taking out the fresh fruits. Honestly he didn't know why he even though of writing fruits, he used them before. He shrugged and continued to cut and mix. Soon he was again lost in his little world.

But the downside of it all was that he had somehow forgotten that he and Sam weren't alone anymore. He was finishing up a batch when a pair of hands were on his shoulders, and he swear up and down that he did not squeal. He turned, ready to kill when Gabriel- that trickster- moved away laughing his head off.

"Oh man! You should have seen your face!" He glared at the trickster and he noticed that he wasn't alone. Michael and Balthazar along with Anna were at the doorway. Anna and Balthazar were laughing and Michael seemed to be hiding his smiling face with his hands very poorly. Castiel was there too, smiling along the show. He was now fighting the blush burning up his neck.

"Fine, then you don't get any breakfast," He half glared and returned to his pancakes. He honestly didn't care if they starved to death, as long as it didn't bother him. He set out the plates and began to make the other pancakes. He honestly tried to ignore the eyes that bore into his back, he honestly tried to ignore the eyes that watched his every move. He tried to ignore the angels breathing down his neck. But he wasn't prepared for the questions that followed.

"Why do you cut it? Isn't easier to dump it in?"

"No Michael, you'll see when I'm done."

"...Why is it growing bubbles? Is it alive?"

"No Michael, it means that is done and needs to be flip to the other side,"

"What is it doing now?"

"I'm adding the fruit in,"

"Why?"

"Michael, stop asking or you won't get any,"

"Brothers? Sister what are you doing?" Great Raphael and Lucifer decided to join the party. He was finally done with three dishes stacked with pancakes. He manged to shake them off for a while, so he could set them aside.

"Dean is making this flat bread for us to consume," Michael looked at the dish in front of him curiously as Raphael was now too asking questions as Michael answered. He prayed that now he could get some air as he continue to make it as the others their dishes. Soon Gadreel and Samandriel were last claiming that they got lost in their way here.

Oh since when did this become his life he wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words:** 1, 442_

 _ **Summary:** Dean and Sam deal with the angels, and they take them shopping!_

 _ **Notes:** Hello! Thanks for reading again, and I do hope you are enjoy this as far as it goes._

 _Please do review for telling me what you think so far._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

When Sam awoke from his well needed rest, he wasn't in the floor as he expected. He remembered being on Dean's room on the floor. Thinking for it he also remembered wanting to talk to him, he was after all too tired to go and falling asleep along the way.

His back was hurting a like a bitch, but the smell o pancakes made so much worth it. He stumble out of the room. There was some chatter, which one he recognized as Dean. He walked by the halls, and when he finally made it to the kitchen everything was messy. Gabriel was laughing about something along with Anna, the archangels were all sitting in the table, Dean was making pancakes, and Lucifer was in the corner watching everything.

He sighed and he was immediately acknowledged by everyone. "Look who decided to drop by, hey Sam," Dean slapped his back as he was pushed to squeezed in between Anna and Samandriel. Since both were smaller than him, it was clear how uncomfortable he was.

"Wait _you're_ making pancakes?" Sam asked shocked, while Gabriel dropped in.

"What can't a man not pancakes?" Sam snorted,and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not since the accident Dean," Sam grabbed the fork and stared to eat his fruit and chocolate chip pancakes. Now everyone was peeking in, wondering what Sam could mean.

"What accident?" Anna asked from his right. Sam had forgotten about her. He remembered her as an Allie turned evil, but he knew that she meant well.

"Oh it was very funny, you see-"

"Sam, Halloween when you were seven," Now Sam shut his mouth and turn his full attention to his pancakes. Gabriel chuckled and Gadreel and the archangels were confused. Sam remembered Halloween with clarity. Neither Dean or him talked about Halloween the same since the accident. He cringe thinking about. Damn that blackmail.

"OH! Now I'm interested, do please tell!" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, and even without thought the others were interested too. Dean chuckled before putting more pancakes for the rest. Gadreel eyed his like if was going to jump at him at any second given. None of the angels liked sleeping. It made them feel vulnerable, and Michael along with Raphael almost stayed up if it wasn't for their bodies forcing them to sleep.

Dean sighed as he watched the angels watch their food instead of eating them. Gabriel, and Anna were happily eating theirs. "Guys you do have to eat sooner than later, if you don't you'll get sick and then die off." Dean restrained the smile on his face as most started to immediately started to eat, mostly Gadreel and Samandriel. Michael and Raphael were more reluctant to eat theirs. But then a growl broke through and their attention was brought to Lucifer. He too didn't touch his share, but he had his face hidden from theirs.

"Guys, I don't care if you don't like it. The faster you eat, the faster you get out of here," Dean finally picked out his fork and ate happily. He usually scolded himself for having his guard down with a room full of people that he had a history with, but now he couldn't give a rat ass.

Sam too was enjoying the peace of the morning. His trails forgotten and he was happy here. The archangels were making funny faces and Gabriel laughed at each one of them. Sam and the others joined a few times, and he really didn't want to go out there and do a hunt again, but the job called whenever it called.

"What is this?" Raphael poked his pancakes, and held out a small container, it was filled with some spice. Michael looked at it, and Raphael shook it slightly.

"Careful, it's a spice for cooking, nothing special, just don't drop it okay?" Dean's warning came too late as Raphael accidentally dropped it as he was giving it to Michael. The spice went all over the room as it broke. Balthazar cursed loudly, Samandriel shriek, Gadreel slipped, Gabriel laughed, Anna tried to clear the air, Lucifer moved out of the room, and the Winchesters just cursed their lives.

"Raphael! Dammit I told you to be careful!" Dean desperately tried to get rid of the spice of his eyes, Sam knocked his head on the on the metal of the kitchen, and cursed loudly as his pancakes were all ruined. And this wasn't even afternoon yet.

"Alright out you guys go, to the library, Raphael will clean this," Raphael made a noise of protested but the others were already leaving, dooming him to his fate. Dean took a towel before leaving and shook his head as more spice fell from his head.

"Sam please tell me that we have coffee," Sam shook his head and Dean groaned. Anna was helping the others clean themselves up.

"Okay, I'm going to get more supplies, Sam you're in babysitting duty," Dean quickly ran out the room.

"Wait what?" "I beg your pardon, _Baby_ sitting?" "Shut Balthazar."

Sam sighed, he too wanted to get coffee, but Dean ran out of the room before he could talk to him. Dean was supposed to get all of the angels settled and they weren't making anything easier. Sam collapsed in the chair and opened the laptop, searching for a new case. He really wanted to taalk to the angels, maybe make it batter for everyone. But he is too hungry, and tried to do so.

"So penny for your thoughts?" Balthazar took a seat next to him, and Sam rolled his eyes. He remembered Balthazar before he died. Sure they didn't get the chance to actually know each other, but maybe they could get along. He remembered him as Castiel's drunk friend who was killed in their place. Speaking of Castiel he hasn't seen him before breakfast.

"Nothing, just looking for a new case for us," Sam continue to type, but he couldn't ignore the stare of judgement from Balthazar. Another minute rolled by, before he got caught up and sighed again.

"What is it Balthazar?" Balthazar smiled at his acknowledge, and puffed out a breath.

"Well we are now human, meaning that we don't have a clue of human society, so do please tell me your game plan," Sam froze for a second, he never really thought of a game plan recently. The only plan that he came up was to speak with his brother and maybe figure it out from there.

"I thought that maybe I could talk to Dean and maybe come up with a plan there." Sam answered honestly.

Balthazar leaned back in his chair, and gave him a face. "Alright if this is your plan, are you going to let us decorate our rooms then? What about wine?" Sam smiled softly and shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't bother anyone," They went silent again. Raphael came back covered with spice from head to toe. He forgot that this were angels and not human as Balthazar pointed out.

"Okay you guys need to take a bath," Sam picked his phone and started to dial his brother.

"Hey Dean?" He could hear from the other line people chattering, and he immediately knew his brother was in a bar.

 _"What is it Sam? I was getting luckily here,"_

 _"_ I don't care about that Dean, can you please stop by the store and pick up some clothes for the angels, they need some,"

 _"What? Why me? Okay fine, what is their size?"_

"I don't know, guess."

 _"How am I supposed to guess that? Call Cas, maybe he can help you clean the mess,"_

"Hey speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen him since yesterday,"

 _"I don't know where he is now, I mean he disappear from breakfast,"_

"Yeah okay then, just bring some clothes already, don't forget the coffee,"

 _"Yeah I'll call you later, bye."_

"Yeah, goodbye Dean," He heard a crash and he sighed. The angels were gone and he was pretty sure they were lost somewhere in the bunker. This is Sam Winchester's life now, he really needed his coffee by now.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words:**_

 _ **Summary:** Chucks comes back, but this time he is coming for the archangels_

 _to teach them a bit faster._

 _ **Notes:** Hello! This is a small request to Lululillie and special thanks to him/her! This is by far _

_the longest chapter I have written here, but I do hope you_

 _enjoy it. Do please review, I hope you enjoy again._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

The next few days were awkward as it could get. No one really did much to each other, as the angels tried to adjust to each other and being human. They didn't bother to make much eye contact and they were mostly silent. Well for the archangels any way. Lucifer was always lost somewhere, Michael and Raphael were one, and Gabriel was Gabriel.

So you could imagine their surprise when they were spoken to by Chuck in their dream.

"Father? What has happened? Where are we?" Michael, along with the archangels were puzzled. He felt joy when he saw his Father again, but this time were becoming difficult. Especially with Lucifer and Gabriel. He tried to talk to them, but never found a good time to fix his mistakes.

"We aren't in the same universe anymore, because I needed somewhere else where it wouldn't cause damage for what I have to teach you," The flash of light returned and they covered their eyes as it dimmed they were in a living room. It was given a warm atmosphere, the walls were in a old wallpaper, and by the top of the fireplace was a Tv. Chuck sat down in one of the couches along the fire, and rubbed his forehead.

"Father?" Raphael managed to get out, his along with the other had their vision dimmed and had a little difficulty seeing. No warning came as the light returned and they were off again.

They were in a dim lit hospital room. It as silent and peaceful, and in the room was full of sleeping newborns.

"We can move around and talk without disturbing the timeline," Chuck whispered as the archangels jumped. They were still planted on their feet, scared to move when Gabriel decided to move around. Each incubator was with a newborn where they rested. But with a fluid stop, Gabriel stared in shock at one particular.

" _This_ is Dean?" Gabriel picked up the clipboard where it held the information in his hands as he looked at the newborn. Now all the archangels moved to have a peek at the Righteous Man.

His skin was still pink, and his eyes were closed. He was tightly wrapped around a soft blanket, and laying there completely vulnerable and defenseless. It was a shock to see a man so strong and secure like this.

They were still watching him, when the white light started to come back, but unlike the last times this was soft and quiet. They were, from what appeared to be a nursery. It was a simple and there in the middle layed a newly made crib. Inside was another little shock for the archangels who stumble for standing right.

A happy and baby Dean was playing with a stuffed animal. Mary from this universe was in the kitchen and John at work. Bu this time Chuck disappeared, and the archangels were once again let alone.

They were silent, when Dean giggled. He was still chewing on the animal when Gabriel again made the first move.

"Well hello there Dean-o, how's it been?" Gabriel spoke in a soft voice, no matter what he always had a soft spot for children. He picked up the man who will once saved and carried the world on his shoulders. But the eyes of this baby were nothing like the eyes of the broken man in his universe.

Dean giggled as he reached out for Gabriel. His chubby fingers were touching and pulling on his face, while Gabriel remained still for him. The archangels were silent, they never expected to see Gabriel do such. Michael especially.

Michael watched as Gabriel put Dean down on the floor. Dean shrieked and laughed as he plays with the few wooden blocks at his feet. But when those green eyes started to wonder, he meet his.

Dean giggled and reached out for him. Michael of course didn't know what he wanted, he was never around his angels in Heaven let alone Human's.

"Da! Da!" Dean pointed at Michael and the archangels looked at him confused. While Michael himself was the most of them. Gabriel gave them a desperate sigh,

"It's because of your vessel Mikey, he wants to be picked up," Gabriel picked up the excited six-month-old and carefully gave him to Michael.

Michael stiffen, he never picked up any beings in his life. Especially a human infant. Dean squirmed uncomfortably, but reached for his face. Michael leaned back, he was very uncomfortable because technical this is Dean. His True Vessel, the Righteous Man, Son of Man who defeated his own destiny.

"C'mon Mikey! Look alive! He thinks you're his Dad, think like one," Gabriel encourage him, and Michael gulped. He was a human now, and even that he was never in much of a physical touching. He was holding the man who would change the world. He was holding life in his arms. That revaluation hit him like a truck. So he carefully fixed his position and held Dean correctly.

"Hello Dean, it's a pleasure to meet you in this universe," Dean giggled and reach out again. His chubby fingers were pointing at his eyes.

"Blu! Blu!" His green eyes were wide and filled with wonder. They were so clear and innocent, something he never thought of Dean Winchester. His eyes travel to Raphael next. Raphael stiffen when Dean giggled at him. Raphael of course was a Healer, so he dealt with angels one in a while, but not with Humans.

Dean, oh the innocent child, squirmed in Michael's arms. Michael tried to fix his position again, but with the shifting they were on a full out war on how to be on his arms. Dean was started to cry when his eyes were on Lucifer. He was on the very back of the room, not ready to be next to his family. Dean of course didn't know who was the man in the corner known as the Devil and reached out for him.

"Blu! Blu!" Dean shouted again and pointed to Lucifer. The archangels stiffen, Lucifer didn't know how to respond to that. Dean looked... happy to see him. There was no hatred or disgust in his eyes, too pure for that. Lucifer never seen someone look at him like that, not since the Fall.

"Yup, that's Lucifer kiddo. Here," Gabriel picked up Dean from Michael's arms, who he instantly missed the warmth that he held. Gabriel who started to walk towards Lucifer, before any protest he shoved Dean into his arms.

Lucifer stiffen, like Michael, Dean was too warm, too small, and too pure for him to hold. Dean in the other hand was happy giggling mess as he reached for Lucifer. He started to play with his shirt, not bothered by how Lucifer was looking at him. How could he not shrink at his touch? He tried to move those chubby hands away from his shirt, but Dean grabbed his finger and started to chewy on it. Lucifer by now was freaking out, he was never been chewed on, much less by a human infant.

"What in Heaven's name are you doing? Do you think I'm some food for you?" Lucifer whispered for the first time since the talk in his arrival. His words were like gravel for not using them in days. They held no dislike, but what sounded like amusement. Gabriel laughed, and Michael with Raphael smiled, they didn't want to say it but Dean was too cute and happy.

Then he started to squirm. Lucifer not knowing what to do, just put Dean down in the floor for him to roam. Dean took full advantage of the opportunity and started to crawl around. He was happy the way he was, but the archangels watched his every move. Dean stopped moving when he caught the gaze of Raphael, he was a total stranger and being the curious little angel he was he started to crawl to him.

Raphael slightly panic when Dean moved towards him. He didn't know how to properly handle babies like Gabriel, but he was a Healer. He could do this, so when Dean stared at him with those wide eyes, he did what he could. He kneeled down into his eye level and waited until Dean was in front of him.

Dean pointed and went to hold the toy bear in front of his face, and then decided to throw it at his face.

Dean squealed and the archangels laughed a little at Raphael face. Even though the harmless attack took him by surprise he held his tongue as he looked at Dean's cute face.

"He's adorable isn't he?" Chuck made his grand appearance, making the archangels jump.

"I have to show you something," In the snap of his fingers the light returned and Dean was back in his crib, unaware of the current events that took place just a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Where are we anyway?" Gabriel casually said as he grabbed a beer from the table represented in front of them. They were back n the room. But this time a a table full of food was next to the couch.

"In a pocket universe, I just needed to borrow some things from a universe that Dean and Sam visited once," Chuck sat down in one of the couches and drew a breath.

"I need you to understand, they want to help you. I think that you need to see it through their eyes," Chuck made a motion that brought their attention to the Tv. What it held made their blood run cold.

* * *

 _ **Lawrence, Kansas**_

 _ **22 years ago**_

 _Mary Winchester comes into the nursery wearing her white nightgown carrying Dean in her arms. Unaware of what would take place of that nursery, of the darkness that awaited outside her door._

 _"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!"_

They wanted to stop it, put away that flames that ate their home away. Michael felt something powerful in his chest, that he had to gasp. He caused it, he put on the plan to motion and caused them so much pain. His chest felt heavy somehow, he wasn't still used to being human. The other were on the same boat. Their eyes reflected Dean's torment and confusion. Even without admitting it out loud, their had grown fond to Dean even if it was for a few hours. He didn't deserve such pain.

 _"Dad on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home for a few days."_

Gabriel wanted to make brilliant boy shut his mouth and make him turn the other way, away from the darkness that was his destiny. He remembered what he did to Sam, and what he did to Dean everyday on every Tuesday. He remembered his words of courage when he told him to stand up and fight. He really believed that he made a difference. And he did in a way. All he wished was for him to have something good happen to him without the bad constantly chasing him.

 _"Jerk."_

 _"Bitch."_

Lucifer hated humans to an unimaginable degree. So when he felt the pain whenever either Sam or Dean got hurt, it startle him. He needed to cling to the that fact of hate, because if he didn't then all that pain that he caused and felt would have been for nothing. He remembered the baby that crawled around him, that looked at him with such innocence. All for some glory fight that didn't went down.

 _"Jess! Jess! No!"_

They watched as the flames engulfed the building, as it once twenty-two years ago on a home in Kansas. And then it cut to the scenes and so it went on to the next episode. They watched silently as they watch their lives crumble, as they watched their light dim in their eyes. They watched for hours upon hours, how Dean fought and Sam struggled. They wanted to move away, but they were stuck watching them suffer. But there was some light here and there. They were so grateful for people like Bobby and Ellen. Silent caretakers of the Winchesters that died too soon for them.

When the screen went black was just before they entered the picture. Michael was so scared when he saw that water was running from his eyes. He saw them multiple times in their live. They stood silent and Chuck gave them some mercy as he shut the screen.

"They want to help you, even after all you did, so please try to understand,"

"But... Why? After all we did to them, why?" Lucifer dared to ask what it was on their minds. Chuck smiled softly at his second eldest son.

"Because they help people, saving them from monsters. They are doing the same for you," And the light returned and this time they were grateful for it.

* * *

"Dude where the hell took you guys so long to wake up? Nightmares?" Dean teased as the archangels finally woke up from their trip from Chuck. When Dean was meet with silence he looked up from the book he was reading to see a crying Michael, a hurting Lucifer, a uncomfortable Raphael, and a regrettable Gabriel.

"What the hell happen to you guys? Are you okay?" Dean stood up and dare to ask them that. He cared enough to ask for their own well being, and their was no hate on his eyes. Michael was so ashamed as he wanted to ask him that. Ask him that it was alright to let his guard down, to let it all free. But no words came out.

"U-Uh no, actually no. Dad came by and showed us some.. things," Gabriel the lifesaver responded for them. Dean slowly nodded, not quite believing the scene in front of him.

"Um do you need something, or something?" Sam was out with some of the angels on a shopping hunt, leaving him alone with them.

"No, I'm sorry." Michael quickly added as he skipped out of the room, and shortly after the rest followed.

"Well that was weird,"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Words: 967**_

 **Summary:** _After the big archangels deal, Sam goes shopping!_

 _ **Notes:** Hello! Thanks for stopping by, I'm sorry for not updating since like years,_

 _I'm back. I know that this isn't a very long chapter compared to my others, but_

 _I tried. Anywho_ _please do review for anything and I do hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Sam Winchester has gone through much through his life. He faced many hardships in his life, a Hunter's life to be exact. The last days, he went through a lot of shit, the archangels, God, and the human angels. The tensions weren't getting any better, and his brother had suggested that maybe he should take the angels to a morning run. All that did was break the tension in the bunker and bring it with him.

The past days he really didn't talk to any of them, as Castiel's disappearance was more on edge than usual, and the angels did no favors. The car ride was silent until Balthazar and Anna broke it by commenting of the days that followed them. He smiled as he remembered them, well Anna did try to kill them and their parents and Balthazar was killed in their cause. Well the days were a bit better back then, but they were all alive and well.

For the most part. He really didn't know much of Gadreel and Samandriel, but maybe with due time he could get some bond. But Dean would have scoffed at his thoughts. It was in no time as they arrived in the small store just miles off the bunker. But being the angels that turned human, that meant that they would wonder off. Like a lot.

Sam sighed as he looked down on his phone as he got a message from his brother. At first his thoughts wondered if something bad happened, but he quickly chased those ideas away.

 _'Are you dead yet?'_ He scoffed silently as he smiled a little. He could hear the teasing tone of his brother as he responded as quickly as possible, while keeping an eye for the angels of course.

 _'No you jerk, we just got here. What problems in paradise?'_ He smiled as he tucked his phone away for the time being, as he saw how most of the angels were already spread out looking at each item with interest. His phone buzzed again as he was putting in the basket enough fruit for weeks.

 _'No, but they were acting weirder than normal though'_ That made him frown. He never truly went even remotely close to the archangels, expected for Gabriel. He and Dean, always kept a distance no matter what, and Dean being concerned for their own well being, made him want to go back just to check on him.

 _'Do you need help?'_ When Dean didn't immediately respond he feared something was going on, and he was ready to call over the angels, when Dean texted him back again.

 _'No everything is cool, no need to worry'_ Sam sighed. He watched Gadreel read the magazines quite intensely, while Balthazar and Samandriel made some kind of trading with candies.

 _'Okay just call for anything'_ This time he tuck his phone for good as he began to gather the angels. They were all carrying their own things, some more than others. Balthazar carried bottles of cheap wine and beer, Anna carrying snacks like chocolate, Samandriel had some random food items, and finally Gadreel had on his arms the magazines he was reading earlier with more stacking it up. He gave them the look, while Balthazar sighed.

"Sam, you're supposed to _help_ us be can we do that when you aren't allowing us enjoy basic human things, like chocolate?" Sam sighed for the fourth time this day. He honestly didn't want to carry all of the things, but with the look that they were giving him, he had no right but to summit.

"Alright, only this time understood?" The satisfaction on their eyes he hoped that he didn't made a huge mistake.

* * *

When Sam arrived at the bunker, the angels had being gossiping by his back, he noticed two things. The archangels were no where to be found, and Dean was pacing around the room like some parent waiting for their children. He stopped when he caught sight of him, and seemed to be relief when he saw the angels.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam placed the bags on the table of the war room, immediately abounding it for his brother. He looked fine, having no injury anywhere visible, which was good. Mentally though was another thing. They both knew that they kept all of the crap inside, only telling each other when the burden was too great for them. His eyes reflected that, he saw right through him, and Dean knew but like always he needed to be strong for now.

"Yeah, just waiting I guess. So how did the field trip went?" His face was natural so with his tone, but watching and reading Dean all his life he knew something was eating at him.

"They didn't cause too much chaos. Dean are you sure you okay?" His tone soften as he watched Dean debate his thoughts. He wanted to ask him anything, to talk to him. Something to talk to-

"Sam, Dean can we talk to you?" The icy voice cut right through him making him freeze his thoughts. The often heard that voice in his nightmares, but he forced himself to stay calm and turned around to greet those clear eyes. He tried to keep his voice as flat as possible, fearing if he shivered he might give him what he wants.

"Yes, Lucifer?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Summary:** As the weird archangels attempt to talk to the Winchester's,_

 _the angels discuss some things._

 _ **Notes:** Hello! I'm sorry for not updating as much, my health isn't so great_

 _and with after school band practice, is a bit harder. But I'm here anyways, another_

 _special thanks to lulullilie for being there, even though I disappear like Chuck_

 _time to time._

 _ **Words:**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

Sam was close to passing out from the lack of oxygen from his lungs. Even with his brother at his side, he still felt very at edge with four-acting-out archangels-turned human in the same room together. Was this the same feeling Dean was feeling? He spent all his life looking up to him, knowing everything and anything under a microscope, and now this was no different. His fist were clutch in their palm, hard enough to draw blood, while his faced no emotion, but he could still see the distress and panic in those eyes. But there was something else, something that shouldn't be-

"Sam, Dean, I know that you really don't want to be here in any condition, but please to listen to us," Michael, the Prince Of Heaven, The Great Warrior was all but begging in his voice. This made his fleeing thoughts pause. Dean too, seemed to stop and willing to listen by the way his shoulder's were already dropping. They took this little act as a chance.

"Look, we know that you hate our guts, even though I know you love me, we wanted to talk to you about something... personal I guess," Dean shared a look with Sam as they stood in the tense room. Gabriel's voice added to the lack of mischievous in his eyes. They never seen them so much like ... human. Too emotion, too much was in their eyes.

As they sat down from one of the chairs that were scatter around the room. The room itself they cleared a few weeks ago from their curiosity. The archangels seemed to be lost, something that they never associated with them. Even the trickster Gabriel could lift their heads from the atmosphere.

* * *

Balthazar took in the new surroundings that he found himself in. It only passed a few days being tucked in this bunker, being able to go out into the world felt nice. If someone ever said this would ever happen to him, or any other, he would have laughed at their face. He remembered being killed, how every molecule of his vessel exploded from his grace burning out. He shuddered at the sensation, he still felt odd when ever he felt things like those. I mean all those eons of existing he never truly felt like Humans.

Humans for Balthazar were never too boring for him. They changed and acted without thoughts and it used to make him laugh. But now? He knew why they did it, why they acted out in such a manner. How root-deep those pesky feelings went. He knew that he was just scratching the tip of the ice.

Anna walked in with a snack at hand, following behind were the others. He wouldn't blame them though, they never had any form of interaction with Human- oh lord he felt for Gadreel- so he knew why they were following her like lost puppies. And with Anna having almost a lifetime of of a human experience.

"Well hello Anna, what brings you here?" He casually said as he took a long sip from the cheap gas station wine. Anna moved the others into the room.

"Sam and Dean are talking with the archangels, I don't think we want to mess it up for them," Anna was always so thoughtful as she handed over a book to Balthazar. He took it out of pure curiosity, and he froze as he read the title.

 _Supernatural_

At first he would have taken a liking to it from the cheesy drawing from the cover until he flipped to the back. The Winchester's Gospels, their lives written down by the prophet into stone. He heard of it, somewhere. He held the first book from the series, starting from the night that Dean went to collect his brother from that night of flames.

 _Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious Woman in White is luring men to their deaths... a terrifying phenomenon that may Sam and Dean's first clue to their father's whereabouts._

He stopped reading and turned his attention to the others. They too itched to open that book and read their lives in paper. So he cleared his throat, and held the book up. "Who was the bastard that over-reacted with the cover?"

* * *

Dean is a good listener, and he was always there for those who deemed his protection, but these are archangels that not only wanted to destroy Humanity, but constantly screw their lives up. So even with that little information tucked in his mind, he was willing to listen. He wasn't the best of course, Sam as the best where it came to the field of emotions. He showed little, while Sam did the opposite.

But like there was a living chance of hell that he would allow any of the archangels near his brother for what they did. So he sat down in front of the archangels, with his brother at his side, ready to face Hell once more. The archangels shuddered at the smile painted by Dean, they seen it too many times as Dean was ready to go out and sacrifice.

"Dean," Michael started and trailed off, unable to think of something. He was the Prince Of Heaven, he should know how to deal with with some basic emotions! Gabriel looked at Michael before smiling at the boys.

"So boys, you'll never guess what our father who art in Heaven showed us this morning," He unwrapped a small candy before popping it in his mouth. Dean and Sam gave each other a look before looking at the ex-archangels.

"Well does it have to do with the weird behavior this morning?" Raphael nodded still hanging around behind the rest of the archangels. If Dean was a little unsure but he could of sworn that he was ashamed.

"We have to show you," Lucifer peeked in again.

* * *

Balthazar rolled his eyes in amusement as Gadreel and Samandriel read over the book together hunched over in the floor. They didn't bother sitting in the chairs as they were enchanted by the pages of the Winchester's Gospels. He wanted to read the book, and even Anna was picking up a book. He knew the Winchesters would hate them forever if they knew what they were reading, but he could help to notice the book in front of him mocking him.

"Damn peer pressure," He muttered as he opened the book.

* * *

The talked about how Chuck took them to an alternate universe, and Sam couldn't help but shiver when he remembered what the universe was like. All the fake them, and their fake stuff, he did miss all of that though. But then they stopped when they talked about some room.

"And in there he showed us..." They looked at each other and there was already alarms going on in Dean's mind. They had the same look as his father, something he never wanted to see again in his lifetime, but he knew it was fruitless as any other hunter had they same look. But he never imagine it to be on the archangels face.

"He connected our minds to the show, to feel what you feel, and..." Now Dean understood. They weren't here to talk about some strange dream. He knows what he feels, the emptiness, the cold, and how wary his bones felt whenever he took a breath. He didn't need to worry Sam, he needed to carry Sam's burden's he didn't need that. When he made eye contact with Michael, it scared him. It scared him how much those eyes goes, how there was a deep understanding. He was afriad for what they would say.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam, oh his little annoying brother was there watching out for him at every moment.

"I'm fine-" "No! You're not!" They both stutter back from the Messenger's outburst. He never thought that he of all people would even care two shits about him. Of all people. Gabriel looked lost, a same look that he had often seen when looking at a mirror.

"No you're not," His voice was broken, like if he had taken another breath he would have broken the dam. He suck in the air in his lungs and smiled. "I'm fine."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Summary**_ : _Dean and Sam deal with some more problems_

 _while the others deal with their discovery. And Dean doesn't give a damn anymore._

 _ **Notes:** Hello, I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot of things yet, but I'm doing some works with _

_lulullilie, you know the awesome person, but thanks for stopping by and please enjoy. I know_

 _this is a bit short compared to my others, but please do understand this is rushed._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

Dean watched stiffly as the archangels showed more emotions in front of them than they had ever have showed. Raphael who had been silent all the time decided that there was enough tears.

"You don't understand, we're tided to your emotions. What you felt, we felt." Sam and Dean froze. They know that what they felt were shitty, and a dark place to be in. Something they kept from each other as they held the Dam that held back their emotions. They didn't want anyone to know what they felt, without having it to share it. Especially Dean. He knew that he was a no saint, how the coldness and dark emotions were always shifting in his bones. How all he wanted to do was lay down and never wake up. But he couldn't do that, he had to shelter Sam, protect him and help carry his burdens because that was what he was for.

"No stop it!" Gabriel shouted again, and this time the archangels seemed to agree in one time for the first time in eons. "No stop that, why can't you see your light? Stop being so emotional dammit!" He snapped again, and this time he was confused. He didn't know what to do, and he did what he knew what to do best. Take care of a problem.

"Why? Why are you.. tided to our emotions?" Sam was the one who broke the ice, and he felt a little relived.

"A gift from our Father, to teach us to be more human," Sam flinched a little when Lucifer spoke, and he too seemed to be taken back. There was too many emotions in the air, and Dean didn't like it one bit. He was supposed to be the cold one, so Sam didn't have to see the broken solider that he called him so many years ago. He couldn't deal with emotions, because he wasn't supposed to, just to take care of Sam.

Dean shook his head. Where were does thoughts coming from? He hadn't think like that since he was young, so why now? Maybe because there was too many things going on. And when he saw the archangels, he couldn't help but to wince a little in the inside. Did he cause that? How their eyes lacked their shine, how broken they looked?

So he took matters to his own hands.

"Sam, go check with the others okay?" There was a hidden message, laced in between. Passing the air, was the _I'll deal with this._ Sam nodded and quickly exited the room. Dean turned his attention to the group. He wanted to do something else, continue his search for Castiel for example. He took pity on them instead.

"So, how are we going to break this bond thing whatever?" They seemed startled like they haven't thought of that before. But of course they have, why would they want to feel such a puny's human emotions.

"It's too powerful to simply break, we need the creator of the bond to break it," Michael explained as he toyed with his shirt. Thus was already too many shades of creepy. First they have to take care of Archangels, then they are tied to their damn emotions, something no one wants. So first thing is first, Research.

'Right okay, why don't you guys stay here and not come out for like two hours," And without waiting for their response he quickly escaped that death trap. As he stepped out into the hallway, he felt the relief of breathing again. He made his way into the main hall, where the angels rested. There was a small scene he never thought he would see.

Sam in an arm war, with the angels fighting over a book? But under further inspection of the cover, he quickly saw why. The Winchester's Gospels. The damn book that they thought they burned. He took a small breath and hoped this was a dream. That Sam wasn't battling it out over a damn book with the angels. He opened his eyes and yes, it was still there.

He instead turned back into his room, and locked himself there. He grabbed a bottle from the table and put the headphones on. He didn't want to deal with any of this. He had a long week, archangels are 'bond' to his emotions, Sam was battling with angels, and he was too damn tired to even bat an eye. So he did the one thing he always did before going to war.

Sleep and screw conscious.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Title:** Babysitting Angels_

 _ **Summary:** As Sam tries to deal with everything that is happening, and the angels aren't _

_making things better. And poor baby Dean I swear. An then comes something bad as always._

 _ **Notes:** Hello, I'm, sorry for not updating, as usual really, but I'm trying really. So what up's?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Sam took a breath as he took a long look at the hallway walls. Archangels-turned-human are just a few rooms away, and he didn't waste any time walking faster and father away from them. He heard shuffling and muffle talking as he approached the doorway. There, scattered around were the angels-turned-human reading and eating. They looked so human. Not the same emotionless robots that had been burned into his mind. He smiled softly before turning to leave something caught his sight.

 _Supernatural_

Oh God, no, of all things they could _possibly_ be reading they _had_ to read that? Balthazar tried to hide it by stacking a bunch of random books, but he recognized that cover anywhere. Sam turned full 180 degrees facing them, and the angels knew they were caught red handed. They were a bit intimated when his whole figure seemed to tower over them. He immediately grabbed the book, and saw them stiff. So that confirmed his worst nightmare, but right know he was too tired, and hungry he didn't care.

He looked down at them with a look of boredom and a face of disappointment. He sighed and put the book down, and turned the other way to the exist. He hated leaving like this, but he needed air. Space to breath without gulping for air. He paused in front of the garage door, and smiled when he was greeted by the sight of the Impala. It seemed that even in the darkest times, it was always there.

He grabbed the keys from the box inside, and stayed there enjoying the sounds of the engine. It never failed to soothe him. As he pushed the wheels, he didn't bother to look back as he kept his eyes straight ahead. Not giving a thought he sighed in relived as he felt himself breath in weeks.

Back in the bunker, the angels were becoming more worried as Sam just walked out, and Dean was MIA. So they had one thing left to do. The archangels were all in the room left behind the brothers. They were less than excited to even speak to them, as they knocked in the door. They looked worse then they could even dare to say human.

They were both surprised by they even came close to each other, even though it was a bit ironic. They literally know each other for centuries. And here they were like strangers. They stood there in silence, but Samandriel took upon himself to be the first to enter. The others reluctantly entered as well.

"So has anyone seen Dean?" Anna, the brave fool, spoke first. The archangels weren't as kind with her as the others, I mean Michael did killed her in the end. "No he retreated to the other side of the bunker," Gabriel spoke as he took a sip of water. They sighed, befoer Lucifer sat down in one of the chairs as Raphael took one across the room.

Anna watched Michael wary as he took a seat in one of the chairs, along side with Lucifer. Gadreel, as he was watching the door, stood up and walked out. The angels glanced at each other and followed him through the halls. He stopped shortly in front of Dean's room. He knocked sharply, waiting for a response. As they heard nothing Balthazar shrugged as he simply strolled in without bothering to knock.

There was Dean. Spread out in the bed, his face clear with exhaustion. He let out small, quiet snores but tensed a little when he moved closer to him. Balthazar looked at Gadreel and Anna while Samandriel stood guard in the doorway.

"Hey, Dean-o! Wake up, we need some advice here," Dean sprung out, knife out from under the pillow, with a bit of a wild on his eyes. e groaned when he look at the ex-angels. He dropped the knife back down and massage his temple.

"What?" His voice was like gravel, and so did his throat. He really need a break from the world, and with this isn't helping as much.

"Well Archangels are in exile, Sam walked out of the bunker without a reason, Castiel is MIA, and here you are taking a nap. Like I said we need advice," Dean stood up, and shoved the angels as he made his way out into the hallway. What they said is true. Castiel being missing is taking a hug chunk of his mind, Sam going out of the bunker without a reason? He should be running out in the cold and shouting for him. But he isn't, instead his taking a long sip fro the bottle of Jack.

The archangels? They too are taking a chuck of mind. Right now he felt way to tired, and he wanted to go to sleep. That away should be alarming itself, but the usual alarms that went off in his head, were too silent. He needed something! A hunt, or a damn clue to what to do! He missed something, anything that keeps his thoughts at bay. When he turned around he wasn't prepare of the cool fingers that touched his forehead.

And just like that he welcomed the darkness that consumed him whole.


End file.
